


Straight to You

by YumeMusouka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Fluff, Games, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is NOT a Good Bro, M/M, Motorcycles, Not Pepper Potts Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Underage Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rating May Change, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has Issues, Underage Drinking, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMusouka/pseuds/YumeMusouka
Summary: Tony didn’t know if it’s the lighting or the moonlight or just his drunk brain, but the guy looked like he was glowing. The stranger was so totally a vampire.“Are you going to eat me?” Tony asked.“Who knows?” The vampire smirked in amusement. “Only one way to find out.”
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Strange Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm starting a new story. Will I finish this story? Who knows. I just needed to write something because I feel like I'm going crazy.
> 
> Nothing I write is properly edited, so please don't mind the grammar and spelling mistakes if there are problems.
> 
> I have three original characters, but they're based on the Norse Mythology creatures listed. Sometimes, I just think that Loki needs some friends that are not villains. I mean, in modern times, living on Earth, Loki is bound to have some friends not like in Asgard. I've seen other writers use other trickster gods as Loki's friends, but I decided to stick to Norse Mythology.

He’s crying. Again. God, Tony hated crying, but he couldn't stop the tears. He’s way too drunk and stressed out. This was the fourth time Pepper has rejected him. Four fucking times. The party he just left was loud and obnoxious even from outside the dorm building, but he’s alone with his sobs. He couldn’t even wait until he got home to cry about it. Here he was nursing a cheap bottle of whiskey and crying as he sat between two cars.

God, he’s fucking pathetic.

“Hey, um… you alright?”

A male voice interrupted Tony’s moment of wallowing in self hate. He clenched his teeth and turned his head to glare at the man who honestly looked like a vampire, but he could hardly give a damn. He’s hating himself, he didn’t care if he got bit to death.

“No! I’m obviously not! Now leave me alone!” Tony all but screamed.

He almost felt bad when the guy’s eyes widened in shock. He didn’t deserve that, but then the guy went and squatted down next to Tony. Okay, vampire or not, Tony was going to bite this guy’s head off. He didn’t need anyone’s concern or  _ pity _ .

“That clearly wasn’t an invitation to join me, asshole!” Tony yelled at him.

“Clearly. I’m not stupid, but,” the guy gave Tony a pointed look. “You’re sitting next to my car. I can’t leave even if I want to, dumbass.”

Tony flinched back from those words. Embarrassment burned his face, making it hotter than it already was from the alcohol. He sniffled, wiping away his tears. Of course the guy didn’t give a shit about him. He’s Tony Stark, the fucking trainwreck of the campus. Him crying in public, in the middle of the night, probably wouldn’t faze anyone.

“Right,” Tony hiccupped. “I- I’ll move.”

“Now don’t move so fast to block someone else’s car,” the guy rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you calm down and tell me what has you bawling your eyes out.”

That wasn’t a question. At least, it didn’t sound like one to Tony. It’s a suggestion, no, it was a demand. Tony hated demands. He puffed his cheeks and glared at the vampire.

“Well, if you don’t want me to move then you can go away, you freaking vampire!” Tony growled. “You don’t know me, so just walk away.”

“Vampire?” The vampire let out a huff of amusement. “You’re right, I don’t know you, but I feel like it’s my civic duty to make sure you don’t die in your misery tonight. Isn’t it better this way? I’m a stranger. You can cry about all your problems and then forget all about me.”

That’s true. In all the three years Tony’s been on campus, Tony didn’t remember meeting a vampire. He would probably never meet him again, and Tony was just… sad.

Tony stared at the other male. He’s pale as a ghost, and Tony didn’t know if it’s the lighting or the moonlight or just his drunk brain, but the guy looked like he was glowing. The stranger was so totally a vampire. One that knew how to hide on campus. It wasn’t like Tony would live after the night, but if he did, he wouldn’t see him again.

“Pep… I asked her out- Again. She rejected me, again. She never tells me stop, but she never says yes. I don’t know why. Is there something wrong with me? How do I make her say yes?” Tony sobbed.

“This ‘Pep’ sounds stupid,” the vampire deadpanned.

Anger boiled in Tony. He growled, “Don’t say that about Pepper! She’s beautiful, smart, and just so wonderful. She’s way out of my league. You don’t know her!”

“I have no need to know her to understand that she’s stupid,” the vampire scoffed. “I have an opinion and I’m not afraid to say it. It’s a free country. Besides, I told you to tell me what has you crying, not that I would sit here and just listen.”

“Still, you don’t have to be an ass about it,” Tony said.

“I make it my job to be an ass,” the vampire retorted. “Anyways, Pepper is stupid. You can do better than that. You’re a guy who keeps coming back to ask her out. That kind of emotion is something everyone wants, but is so rare. And yet, here you are crying over a stupid girl who won’t take it and is making you doubt yourself. What’s not to like? You’re a smart guy, sincere, and fucking cute.”

“Wha?”

Tony was about to yell at the vampire again, but that last word erased all thoughts in his brain. Cute? Tony Stark was not  _ cute _ . He was not blushing over this stupid word. He’s drunk.

“You may look like a trainwreck, be in definite need of a shower, and are acting like a hobo who just lost everything, but you are still cute,” the vampire nodded. “At least you got that going for you. Gods know that if you weren’t cute, I would’ve just driven over your ass.”

That startled a laugh out of Tony. Fuck, his face was on fire. Who cared at this point? Tony mused, “You’re definitely an asshole.”

The vampire stared at Tony, causing him to tilt his head in a silent question.

“I’m not arguing that. So,” the vampire eventually said and stood up as the sound of metal clanging each other accompanied occurred. “Are you sober enough for a drive? Cute or not, I will stab you if you puke in my car.”

“What’s happening?” Tony asked.

“I’m taking you home. So why don’t you put down the bottle of Jack and get your ass in my car,” the vampire explained as he jerked his head to his car.

“Are you going to eat me?” Tony asked. The stranger was still technically a vampire.

“Who knows?” The vampire smirked in amusement. “Only one way to find out.”

That smirk sent blood to Tony’s loins. It didn’t help that Tony finally noticed that the guy had the most vibrant green eyes Tony had ever seen. That’s definitely not humanly possible. Tony had never had sex with another guy before. However, sex with a vampire didn’t seem that bad. Even if it resulted in his death. With that in mind, Tony put the bottle of whiskey on the curb (some poor soul will clean it up eventually) and stood with the help of the vampire. Soon, he’s sitting in the passenger seat, buckled in, and they drove off.

The vampire asked where Tony’s dorm was and he complied, giving quick directions. He didn’t have a dorm, he lived off campus since he couldn’t find a roommate for this year. Then it’s just silence, but it’s comfortable. Tony didn’t need to fill it. He already cried his heart out, so there’s nothing left to protect. Tony stared out the window, watching the sights roll on by.

He must’ve fallen asleep because a hand was shaking his shoulder, trying for his attention. Opening his eyes, Tony was greeted by the face of the vampire. He pulled Tony’s body forward.

“Do you have enough motor skills to walk?” The vampire inquired.

Tony grumbled in response and the vampire took it as the “no” Tony meant for it to be. The vampire chuckled, before pulling Tony to his chest. Tony was distracted by how good the vampire smelled when arms wrapped around his waist. The world twirled as he was lifted up. He heard a car door close but focused on grabbing onto the back of the vampire. His legs were rearranged to wrap around the vampire and Tony tried his best to leave his legs like that. Then they were suddenly moving.

The vampire felt so warm, which was strange because Tony thought that vampires would be cold. However, this one was warm and smelled so good. He nuzzled the skin he found, taking in more of the scent. He opened his mouth. He just wanted all of it.

“Stop,” the vampire growled in a low tone. Tony stiffened in fear. Maybe vampires liked to be the only ones doing the biting. Then his head was pulled away by a hand and he’s staring at those green eyes. “We’re at your door. Where are your keys?”

Tony thought for a moment. Biting his bottom lip, he mumbled, “In my back pocket.”

A large hand touched his butt. Tony heard himself giggle as the hand digs into his back pocket, fingers searching. When there were no keys found, the hand traveled to his other back pocket. Again, there were no keys, but this time the hand stayed where it was. Tony giggled again when accusing green eyes lay on him.

“Brat,” the vampire huffed with a pinch to Tony’s butt.

No. Tony did not squeak.

Tony’s limbs were being pulled away from the vampire. He complained as he was set on his feet. The vampire ignored his whines as he pushed Tony’s back to the door. Then those hands were on his waist, digging his front pockets. Keys were found and then the pale creature was leaning forward. Tony wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck, breathing in that scent again.

The door behind him opened and Tony lost his balance. However, the vampire held onto him, so he didn’t fall. With quick work, the vampire tossed the key somewhere. Tony went for a kiss, but then his arms were being untangled from that neck again. Then he’s just standing at his opened door with his hands to himself. Not fun.

“Aren’t you coming in?” Tony whined as he grabbed onto his vampire again.

The vampire stiffened under Tony’s hands. Soon, there were hands on Tony’s shoulder and he smiled. Even vampires couldn’t resist Tony Stark. However, he was suddenly shoved off the tall creature and he looked up in question. He found a faint blush on those pale cheeks. It’s weird. Strange, really. Vampires didn’t have blood, so they couldn’t blush.

“I’m just dropping you off,” the vampire explained.

“That’s boring,” Tony pouted. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

He tried to push against the hands on him, but those pale hands were stronger than they looked. Tony would know since they were just carrying him. He whined again, because it was so nice when that body was pressed against him. He wanted it back. Before he could make grabby hands again, a hand caressed his cheek. It was so gentle, Tony stopped his advances. He looked up at those too green eyes. He took a step back when he’s pushed inside his dorm room. He was speechless when the vampire closed in on him. Those green eyes were really emeralds in disguise and they shined so bright. The vampire’s breath was hot against Tony’s face. Those lips were moving.

“Go to sleep, Stark,” the vampire ordered.

As the words registered into Tony’s brain, the vampire pulled back. He grabbed Tony’s door and pulled it closed. Tony was left in the dark, with the moonlight shining through his window, and stared at his door. Was he just rejected?

Tony was confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You are all loved. <3


	2. His Name Is Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony runs into the vampire again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back!
> 
> This chapter (in fact, everything I write) is unedited. Please don't mind my mistakes and stuff.

It had been a few days, and Tony had not seen a single peep of the strange vampire since that night. Granted, now that he was sober (because you know, he had class), Tony knew for a fact that the guy wasn’t a vampire. Blood sucking creatures in the shape of humans didn’t exist and lord his drunk self was an embarrassment. However, he didn’t know who the stranger was, so he was still called “vampire” in Tony’s head.

The morning after the party, he received two texts. Well, he actually received a bunch of texts from everyone on campus, but they weren’t really his friends so he ignored them. They eventually stopped texting him, probably waiting for the next party to try to contact him. Tony Stark may be the life of the party, but he only partied on the weekends because he needed a degree. He would rather die than let Howard buy his degree for him. Anyways, one of the texts was from his best friend and the other one was from Pepper.

Tony hadn’t replied to Pepper yet. He still vaguely recalled the conversation between him and the vampire. Drunk as he was, it still struck a chord in him. He was going to ignore the fact that he was called “cute” and focus on the part the vampire was saying that he was working so hard for this relationship when Pepper was giving him nothing in return. Tony wondered if he should just let Pepper go. He didn’t even know why he was so fixated on her. Yea, she was pretty and sweet, but they didn’t have anything in common. Maybe that was why she always kept Tony at arm's length. He didn’t know how to feel. He was just going to ignore it until it went away or possibly blew up in his face. Hopefully, it would be the former.

His best friend’s, Rhodey’s, text was asking if he was alive. Tony went to the party by himself, without his typical wingman, because Rhodey was busy. Which Tony understood completely. He wasn’t mad about it. There was no grudge against Rhodey seething inside of him. When he saw the text message, Tony was elated that his friend remembered him. He replied straight away only to be left on seen.

The week was almost over and Rhodey still hasn’t replied to his reply. Tony was definitely not hurt by that. Rhodey was simply busy. The guy was a senior this year and Tony knew how that was. He finished his bachelors the year before in a frenzy. Not only that, Rhodey had a new roommate to get used to. A roommate… that didn’t cause him so many problems with his whining, coming in late, and not eating regularly.

No. He was not angry.

Tony sighed as he put his laptop to sleep. Mindlessly, he cleared out his space on the white work table. He put tools away in their places in the drawers. He grabbed his unfinished robot and walked across the white floor, the sunlight glaring at him through the window. He put his robot in a cupboard designated for his experiments and locked it. He didn’t want anyone trying to look and steal his ideas, especially Hammer. His time was up in a few minutes, and some pretentious grad student was going to walk through into the lab soon to give him the stink eye. He didn’t have the patience for that ever, so he grabbed his backpack and left the lab.

As soon as he left the science building, he felt the early autumn wind brush against his face. It was October and all the students had already settled into their schedules, even the freshmans. As a grad student, there was less scrambling to classes he didn’t want to take like English. He just went to his classes which were easy, because it was science, and did his lab work. He filled up his time with partying, drinking, and research.

Tony had a feeling that something was going to happen today. His skin was crawling with anticipation. He wondered if Rhodey was finally going to reply to him. Or maybe, Pepper would text him once more, asking why he hadn’t texted back. Or maybe, he would finally meet his own death.

Walking past the quad, Tony saw a familiar silhouette sitting by the tree. He turned to confirm that, yes, it was Steve Rogers, the campus’s sweetheart. He was a typical handsome white, blonde, and blue eyes boy next door. He was hunched over, scribbling on a notebook. He was most likely sketching. The guy was a double major in art and political science. Tony was pretty damn sure that the guy was a virgin. He blushed cherry red whenever Tony talked about sex. For the three years Tony had been on campus, he had never seen the blonde at a single party. Maybe it was because he just recently turned 21 over the summer. The guy was a stickler for rules like that.

Tony had nothing to do, so he had the time to bother the cherry boy.

He put his feet into motion and headed towards the guy everyone on campus wanted to marry. As he was about to reach Steve, he saw someone familiar moving past the huge tree. It was that vampire exiting the library building.

Green wireless headphones sat on his head of long black hair. The ends of his hair strands disappeared into the dark green hood of his sweater. A black backpack hung on his left shoulder. Black jeans wrapped around tightly to those legs as the vampire walked away in buckle combat boots, bobbing his head to his headphones. Even sober, Tony still thought that the other guy looked like a vampire, a lanky one. But Tony knew that despite how slim the guy seemed, he was still able to carry Tony like it was nothing.

Tony blushed as he remembered being carried and acting like a giggling idiot. God, how had his meltdown and rejection not been the talk of the week yet? He should at least thank the guy for dealing with his bullshit.

“Hey, Tony.”

Tony shifted his gaze, controlling his flinch, and searched for the source of the greeting voice. Steve was still on the ground, staring at Tony with his piercing innocent blue eyes. He had a soft smile on his lips and a blush from the slight chill of the wind. Oh yea, Tony was going to talk to him.

“Hey yourself, cap,” Tony greeted back as he watched the vampire continue to walk across the quad.

“How are you? I haven’t seen you since school started,” Steve said.

“I’ve been great,” Tony replied as he tried to keep the vampire in his line of vision, leaning to the side like an old cartoon. “I’m sure you’ve great. You’re always great. I gotta go do something!”

“Oh… see you later, Tony!” Steve called out but Tony was already sprinting away.

“Yea,” Tony answered back offhandedly, waving his hand.

Tony had never seen the vampire on the campus before. Was the vampire a transfer student or did he just not socialize? Why wouldn’t the guy socialize? He was good looking and seemed pretty nice. Tony was not blushing from admitting that. Either way, he had to catch up or else he would lose the vampire again.

Said vampire was turning around the corner. Tony became aware of the curious stares of his fellow students as he rushed to the corner. Why did everyone always stare at him? Shit, what would he even say to the vampire? “Hey, I’m the guy who you rejected the sexual advances of?” Well, yea, the vampire obviously knew Tony by name, but still. What was he supposed to say? If the vampire was a girl, he could just casually flirt with her, but he wasn’t one. Tony didn’t know how to interact with guys in a friendly “bro” manner, especially one who refuses sexual advance. The only exception to that was Rhodey.

Tony stood at the corner in deep thoughts. People started to ignore him again, leaving alone with his racing heart. While pursing his lips, Tony peeked around the corner. The vampire was casually strolling to the parked cars. This was the guy who talked him into calming down while he was a trainwreck. Tony was sure that, at the very least, the guy wouldn’t just brush him off.

Tony moved his feet.

He stared at the ground, watching every step he took with occasional glances up. The vampire came to a stop in front of a sleek green motorcycle, and Tony was seeing a pattern of colors at this point. Also, wasn’t he driving a car the other day? How did a student have money for both a car and a motorcycle? Tony knew all the rich kids on campus.

Whatever. Now he had to say something before the vampire got on the bike and drove away. How should he announce his presence? “Hello” was bland and boring. “Hey” showed too much familiarity that Tony definitely did not have with the vampire. “Excuse me” was a phrase that Tony Stark didn’t know existed. “Good day” was out of the question since this wasn’t a press conference. Shit, what he supposed to say. Why was he trying to talk to the guy again?

Tony’s vision went right to left as he panicked. He glanced up to check if the vampire already left. He flinched this time when he saw those emerald eyes stared right back at him.

His headphones were moved to hang around his neck as he gave his full attention to Tony. On the vampire’s right ear, he had three little silver rings pierced into his helix. Getting another clear look on his face, Tony could say that the vampire was really handsome. His features were sharp and thin, but he was a tower compared to Tony. The vampire cocked his head in question.

Again, Tony did not squeak, despite what the smirk the vampire had on suggested.

“Do you need something, Stark?” The vampire asked.

That voice sounded just as deep and clear as the night he was drunk. Tony fidgeted as he tried to fight off the small blush reaching his cheeks. It was just cold.

“Hi!” Tony blurted out. Wow… he sounded stupid. “I just wa- I mean, I didn’t get to thank you for taking me home the other night.”

“It’s alright. You seemed like you needed help and so I provided it,” the vampire shrugged. “See you around, Stark.”

The vampire started to turn around as Tony felt dread settle in his stomach. He didn’t know why but there was a sense of finality in those words. Tony didn’t even know the guy’s name or why he was there that night. He knew nothing of this guy who randomly appeared in front of Tony.

“I-!” Tony coughed, trying to get back his socal confidence. “I never got your name.”

“I didn’t believe you were sober enough to remember it,” the vampire chuckled as he turned back to look at Tony.

“Well, I’m completely sober now,” Tony laughed halfheartedly. “So what’s your name, Mr. Vampire?”

“Loki,” he answered with a playful roll of his eyes at the nickname.

“Well, Loki, let me thank you properly for dealing with my shit,” Tony smiled. “How about I buy you a coffee or something? Unless you still have class?”

Tony refused to twitch under the studying glance Loki sent him. There was silence between them for a good 30 seconds until the guy nodded. Loki said, “Sure. My schedule is currently free. Where should we go?”

“There’s a coffee shop down the block from here,” Tony suggested.

“You mean Starbucks?” Loki asked in the most judgemental voice Tony had ever heard.

“We could go somewhere else?” Tony grimaced.

“No, I love Starbucks,” Loki confessed with a laugh. It was manic and childish, but it fitted Loki. Tony couldn’t help but stare at Loki’s face. “I simply enjoy being contrary. You should’ve seen your face though.”

“Oh okay, let’s go,” Tony softly chuckled.

They walked side by side in silence. It wasn’t awkward like before when they just stared at each other. It was actually nice. Tony didn’t feel the need to fill the silence. He had nothing to protect since Loki had already seen him at his lowest the other night.

They entered the Starbucks and lined up to order. The place was infested with other students. It was actually the shop Tony and Rhodey would usually hang out in when they didn’t want to be in their dorm.

“What are you getting?” Tony asked.

“Triple mocha frappuccino,” Loki answered.

“Really?  _ You _ drink that sweet stuff?” Tony dubiously questioned as he took another look at Loki’s attire. It screamed “villain.”

“Have  _ you _ ever had one?” Loki retorted.

“No,” Tony confessed. “I’ve only seen girls drink frappuccinos. I drink my coffee black to keep me up in the lab.”

“Do you have lab work today?” Loki inquired.

“No, I finished up today,” Tony replied.

“Then you have no reason to not try a frappuccino right now,” Loki reasoned.

“Except that I don’t want to,” Tony argued just to argue.

“My, my, Stark, do you fear change?” Loki teased.

“No, I do-” Tony stopped abruptly as he stared at that knowing smirk. “Fine. I’ll try it just this once.”

“What a brave man you are, Stark. Others would cower in fear at your courageous feats,” Loki chuckled.

“You really are an asshole,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Also, my name is ‘Tony’ so call me that.”

“If that’s what you wish for then I suppose I shall concede,” Loki drawled. “Tony.”

A tingling sensation washed over Tony. However, he ignored it as they came up to the register. Tony got the exact same drink as Loki since he didn’t know how to order anything but black coffee. He just repeated Loki’s order. After getting their sugary drinks, they found a table and sat down.

Loki stared at Tony, causing him to frown. Tony snapped, “What?”

“I’m waiting for you to try it,” Loki answered before casually sipping on the straw of his own drink.

Tony gave his drink a cautious look. It definitely had a lot of cream in it. He leaned forward and put the straw in his mouth. He sucked on it and was immediately hit with sugar. His jaw squeezed in itself from the sweetness. It wasn’t actually bad. Then Loki let out a huff of amusement.

“What?” Tony pursed his lips. He was not pouting.

“You’re smiling from the sugar,” Loki pointed out. “You look like a kid who just discovered candy for the first time.”

“I wasn’t smiling,” Tony denied before drinking again.

“Yes, of course,” Loki nodded in mocked agreement. “Are you enjoying the ‘girl drink?’”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I didn’t say that it was a ‘girl drink.’ I said that I’ve only seen girls drink it. And… it’s decent.”

“Ah, yes, my mistake,” Loki chuckled. “I’m glad you enjoy it, Tony.”

Tony stared at those thin pink lips being pulled into another teasing smirk. He could hear his own heart beating and it was suffocating. Tony coughed, “I’ve never seen you on campus before.”

“To be fair, I’ve never seen you either. I don’t party much,” Loki responded. “But I am surprised that you don’t know of me.”

Tony tilted his head in confusion. He took in Loki’s profile again, trying to find something familiar. He was unique, so Tony was sure he would remember Loki if he ever saw him. Loki was tall, dark, and handsome in a way that he could kill a person. Even his specific level of assholery was original. He was an ass, but not enough to be offended by. The only thing Tony remembered about Loki was the night of his meltdown.

“Should I know you?”

“I suppose that’s how much my adopted brother really cares for me,” Loki shook his head. “Next time, I’ll just ignore Thor’s whining.”

“You’re Thor’s brother?”

“Adopted.”

“Right, adopted. Thor and I go to each other’s parties, but we don’t really hang out. Thor is kind of, you know,” Tony trailed off as he remembered the way the overbearing blonde spoke to Rhodey.

“Racist,” Loki deadpanned.

Tony paused mid-sip as he stared wide-eyed at the other guy. Loki laughed that same laugh. It pulled Tony into a chuckle, letting his surprise and worry go.

“Don’t worry, I already know what a bigot he is. He gets it from his dad. I swear on my mother’s life though that he is better than how he presents himself.”

“Well, I guess I can see that. He does seem to irrationally idolize Borson a bit much. Which, to each their own,” Tony nodded. “But any businessman that befriends Howard has no respect from me.”

“That’s fair. I feel the same way about Odin.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Tony smiled. “Well, you obviously know me, but… what do you do?”

“I’m a senior in pre-law,” Loki informed him.

They continued to converse as they finished their too sweet drinks. For Tony, it ended a little too fast. He had so much more he wanted to know about Loki, but time was always on the move. They got up and threw their cups away. They walked outside and stood in a corner, saying goodbye.

“Thanks for the coffee. I suppose I’ll see you around.”

“Yea, no problem,” Tony nodded. He pursed his lips and then threw caution in the wind. There was nothing awkward or weird about exchanging numbers with another guy. He had Rhodey’s number. “Wanna exchange numbers?”

Loki raised an elegant eyebrow in question. He tilted his head in thoughts and then shook his head. He smirked, “Maybe next time, Tony. Afterall, the third time’s the charm.”

He laughed that manic laugh, showing how much he really enjoyed his own answer, and walked away with one final wave. Tony stared at him with disbelief. Did he just get rejected… again? Not that this time was to mean anything sexual… but still. Twice in a row.

Tony stared at the senior’s retreating back and shook his head. Loki’s laugh played in Tony’s mind over and over. It really did sound crazy, but he could tell that Loki had actually laughed in pure enjoyment. It was honestly an addicting sound as well as infectious. Maybe Tony was crazy too?

His thoughts were broken when there was a buzz in his pocket. Oh, Tony’s premonition was correct. Someone texted him. The question was was it Rhodey or Pepper? Or was it just another party invite since the week was ending?

He pulled out his phone and saw that it was a text from Rhodey. He let out a sigh of relief that it wasn’t from Pepper. He unlocked his phone and read the text over. Oh awesome, Rhodey wanted to meet up for coffee next week. Tony replied to confirm their bro date. He had to wait another whole week until he met up with Rhodey again.

He wasn’t mad. He really wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> I will try to write more.


End file.
